And The Wind Blew
by thelostzelda
Summary: A stroll with Zelgadis teaches Amelia a little about how he copes with being a Chimera.


I know, I know, I shouldn't write without an editer;; However, seeing as this is a oneshot, I didn't think that it would matter as much since this will be all there it to the story. so although the other fics I'm working on are either on Hiatus or on going like Duke Nukum: Forever (ie. constantly off and on to the point were it was dropped;; ), I hope you like this little bit of writing I did between them. so without further adiu: read, review, enjoy ^^

**And The Wind Blew**

* * *

As they walked down the road together he couldn't help but steal a glance at the girl beside him. Although he always thought of her as childish, a small part reminded him of the fact that she was a woman. The way that she smiled and wondered at the beauty in the world around her was like what you would expect of someone new to it, and yet, she would try and find the beauty in things not obvious, like someone experienced in finding gems in the rough. This was what made him want to protect her.

The road they followed ran beside a wide river, and with a vast field of flowers on the other side of the road, they could see for miles and could enjoy themselves without worry of danger, but with the open area came it's downside. The wind off the river was erratic and strong, and although the sun was warm, the wind was not. Amelia was torn between gathering the flowers along the road while enjoying the sunshine, and holding her cape around her so as to guard her nearly bare arms from the chill.

Zelgadis on the other hand walked beside her unaffected by the wind and seemed to ignore it in favor of the scenery. Amelia grabbed at the fabric around her that fought to get free and looked up to Zelgadis. His wire hair barely moved, if at all, and his hood, although not being held, stayed in place and merely filled and emptied with the winds direction. He never reached for it nor acknowledged its presence on his head, it was as if it was part of his head and he knew it would never stray.

As Amelia stared at him she became aware of what she was doing. However, before she could begin to look away, she tripped on a stone she would have seen had she been looking forward. Zelgadis noticed her descent out of the corner of his eye and kneeled to catch her. "are you alright?" he asked concerned, her hands were still gripping the edges of her cape and because of this she would have not been able to catch herself if he had not.

"I'm fine it's just…"

"you were staring again" he sighed. This wasn't the first time that she had stared at him. He had gotten used to it during their time together but it still annoyed him slightly. It wasn't her staring that bugged him, but his appearance. His condition. The Chimerism bestowed upon him by his great-grandfather who, later on, turned out to be the reincarnation of a piece of the Dark Lord Shabranigdo. The bane of his existence that he had spent the majority of his teen years and adulthood trying to undo. No matter who it was, a friend or a stranger, People would always stare. Between his pointed teeth and ears, his wire hair, and the stone skin with which he was most known for, it wasn't hard for him to imagine what people thought of him.

Amelia blushed "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it… it's just"

"I know…" He helped her to stand again, "no matter how much time has passed, I still look like a monster." Zelgadis started to walk on ahead but Amelia ran to catch up.

"Zelgadis, you know it's not like that it's just...," the wind suddenly picked up and ripped her cape from her fingers. With it now caught in the breeze but still attached to her back, there was nothing left for warmth on her arms and she quickly wrapped her arms close to herself and knelt down to try and shelter them.

Zelgadis couldn't help but rush back to her side and protect her, while his cloak too, was caught in the breeze. Feeling his warmth around her Amelia looked up at him. Their cloaks whipped around them wildly, but his hood still stayed. With his arms around her she couldn't help herself.

Zelgadis felt the blood in his body rush to his face as her hands reached up between his arms and grabbed the edges of his hood. Amelia had come so close to him now that her elbows rested on his shoulders and he could feel her leaning into him as his hands still remained on the small of her back.

"Zelgadis…?"

His heart was caught in his throat for a moment, "what is it Amelia?…"

Her eyes squinted and she leaned closer to him. His heart beat faster…

"How does your hood stay up?"

Zelgadis's tension melted at the question that was just so Amelia. He smiled and whispered his secret into her ear. Amelia's eyes widened and she giggled slightly, "are you serious?"

Zelgadis nodded and as he did so she knew what he had said was true and smiled brightly up at him. "Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"ok, I promise."

The wind had died now and they continued on their way. The petals from the flower field dancing in the wind around them as they walked closer together so he could keep her warm. Amelia continued to smile at this and the new little secret that he had trusted her with.

The secret? That he sticks strands of his wire bangs through the hood's fabric and twists them so that the hood is pinned to his head.

* * *

ok so I REALLY wanted to title it "And the Wind Blue" but my mental editer slapped me on the wrist and said "NO!"

I wrote this the day after comming home from trick-or-treating. The experience was enlightening and because of it I wrote this fic. It is rather surprising though, how many people will ask if I'm in pain instead of how my hood is staying up by itself in 45MPH winds;;


End file.
